Thomas and Gordon
Thomas and Gordon is the first episode of Thomas & Friends. Transcript Narrator: Thomas is a tank engine who lives at a big station on The Island Of Sodor. He's a cheeky little engine with six small wheels, a short stumpy funnel, a short stumpy boiler and a short stumpy dome. He's a fussy little engine too, always pulling coaches about ready for big engines to take on long journeys. And when trains come in, he pulls the empty coaches away so that the big engines can go and rest. Thomas thinks no engine works as hard as he does. He loves playing tricks on them, including Gordon, the biggest and proudest engine of all. Thomas likes whistling rudely at him. Thomas: Wake up, lazybones, why don't you do hard work like me? Narrator: One day after pulling the Big Express, Gordon had arrived back at the sidings very tired. He was just going to sleep when Thomas came up in his cheeky way. Thomas: *reverses and whistles* Wake up, lazybones, do some hard work for a change! You can't catch me! *chuffs off* Narrator: And off he ran laughing. Instead of going to sleep again, Gordon thought of how he could get back at Thomas. One morning, Thomas wouldn't wake up. His driver and fireman couldn't make him start. His fire went out and there was not enough steam. It was nearly time for the express. People were waiting but the coaches weren't ready. Thomas: *whistles and chuffs off* Narrator: At last, Thomas started. Thomas: (yawning) Oh dear! Oh dear! Narrator: He yawned. He fussed into the station where Gordon was waiting. Gordon: Hurry up, you! Narrator: Said Gordon. Thomas: Hurry yourself! Narrator: Replied Thomas. Gordon began making his plan. Gordon: Yes. Narrator: Said Gordon. Gordon: I will. Narrator: And almost before the coaches had stopped moving, Gordon reversed quickly and was coupled to the train. Gordon: Get in quickly, please. Narrator: He whistled. Gordon: *whistles and starts* Narrator: Thomas usually pushed behind the big trains to help them start. But he was always uncoupled first. Thomas: *whistles* Narrator: This time Gordon started so quickly they forgot to uncouple Thomas. Gordon's chance had come. Gordon: Come on, come on! Narrator: Puffed Gordon to the coaches. The train went faster and faster. Too fast for Thomas. He wanted to stop, but he couldn't. Thomas: Peep peep, stop, stop! Gordon: Hurry, hurry, hurry! Narrator: Laughed Gordon. Express coaches: You can't get away, you can't get away! Narrator: Laughed the coaches. Poor Thomas was going faster than he had ever gone before. He was out of breath, and his wheels hurted but he had to go on. 'I shall never be the same again', he thought sadly. 'My wheels will be quite worn out'. Gordon: *whistles* Narrator: At last they stopped at a station. Gordon: *stops* Narrator: Thomas was uncoupled. He felt very silly and exhausted. turntable that Thomas went onto offscreen starts spinning Narrator: Next, he went onto a turntable, thinking of everyone laughing at him. Thomas: *reverses into siding* Narrator: And them he went into a siding out of the way. Gordon: Well, little Thomas,... Narrator: Chuckled Gordon. Gordon: ...,now you know what hard work means, don't you? Thomas: *goes off with a puffed-out look on his face* Narrator: Poor Thomas couldn't answer. He had no breath, he just puffed slowly away to rest and have a long, long drink of water. He went home very slowly and was careful afterwards never to be cheeky to Gordon again. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Pilot Category:Series Premieres Category:Premieres Category:Thomas Pedia Wiki